


Human Shield

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in the midst of a heat wave. Temperatures were at an all-time high. Most students had taken to staying indoors, save getting sunstroke, but the silly weather was getting in the way of one Slytherin Prefect’s lounging time. And as you know, nothing gets in the way of Draco Malfoy when he feels the need to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I am making no money from this or any other tales that I write in this style.

.

Human Shield  
By sa1boy

Beta: Sevfan, many thanks, love

 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in the midst of a heat wave. Temperatures were at an all-time high. Most students had taken to staying indoors, save getting sunstroke, but the silly weather was getting in the way of one Slytherin Prefect’s lounging time. And as you know, nothing gets in the way of Draco Malfoy when he feels the need to relax.

So, whilst the rest of the school is indoors…

 

“Left a bit, stop! Now, right an inch, stop! That should do it.”

“Yes, Draco, only too happy to help, Draco.” If Draco didn’t know better, he could have sworn blind that Vince Crabbe was being sarcastic. But seeing as sarcasm was the lowest form of wit, yet the highest form of intelligence, he realised his minor _faux pas_ and let it drop.

“Of course you are, Crabbe! It is an honour to be personally responsible for the safety of my perfect skin, and standing there as my personal shield so that I do not burn is a job I would only give to one I truly trusted.”

“I know, Draco; it’s just, I was just hoping to stay in the shade today. I got rather burnt yesterday.” Vince looked as though he should duck; his words were sure to get a reaction from the Slytherin prince.

“Oh, that’s it then, isn’t it? You want me to burn so that you can observe the rest of school mock me. I knew I should never have allowed you to become my minion. I can’t wait for Goyle to get over his skin condition -”

Draco was disturbed in his rant by his schoolboy nemesis and secret shag buddy, Harry Potter.

“Ha…Skin condition, don’t make me laugh, Malfoy. Three hours getting fried in the sun so that your lily white ass doesn’t burn, then contracting severe heat stroke in the process is hardly a skin condition. Let Crabbe have a rest, and use sun block like the rest of the world.”

What a cheek! Potter attempting to tell him, Draco Malfoy, what to do, the impertinent Gryffindor 

“Not that it is any of your concern, Har…Potter, but I never heard Goyle complaining.”

“You had him under Silencio! And, a rather clever Stupefy, if I am not mistaken.”

“Crabbe, you may leave. Go, now!” Draco wanted to find out what Potter’s problem was, and didn’t want a slip up that could alert his dorm mate that things between Potter and he were far from hostile now.

“It was clever, wasn’t it?” Draco said with a rather smug look on his face. He schooled his features when he saw that Harry was not impressed.

“Anyway, who appointed you the saviour of all overweights with red skin? Doesn’t saving the world hold any interest anymore? Or is it to just find a way to perve at my perfect arse?”

“I was actually just passing, when I saw that you were using Crabbe as a shield. I thought that you would have relented in this intolerable heat and not tried to make another human parasol out of one of your friends.”

“Tsk, well, there is only one thing for it!” Draco snorted as he reclined on his lounger, looking the perfect picture of porcelain prefect perfection.

“Ha, no way, Malfoy. I am not playing shade boy for you, use an umbrella like everybody else. I’m off.” 

“Can’t, Harry. You know that all sunshade products are banned to stop sunbathing in this heat wave.” 

Pulling on his invisibility cloak, which surprisingly, didn’t let the sun through, Harry gave Draco the one finger salute, and shaking his head, moved to walk away, when he heard it.

“Well, I will just have to let my perfect cock burn; it’s amazing how it swells in this heat. I bet if I turned over on my tummy, I could shield it myself. Oh, but then what would happen to my perfect arse, and my tight, eager, hungr-”

“Ok, ok, I’ll stay, but I am not getting burned for you, ten minutes, and that’s all.”

“Did I tell you how much I love you, Harry?”

“Eat me.”

“Give me ten minutes, and I may just do that.”

 

Fin


End file.
